


О змеях и людях

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В венских лесах иногда водятся змеи, и иногда это создаёт некоторый переполох.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О змеях и людях

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Наруто".  
> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013** , спецквест, мини.

Бегать по утрам в венском пригороде — то ещё удовольствие. Хорошо, если есть любимая натоптанная тропка, тогда ноги не цепляются за кустарник и выступающие из земли корни, не спотыкаются на каждой кочке и не вязнут в каждом болотце, замаскированном под намокшую от дождя лужайку. У Алекса такая тропка была, даже две — одна строго на запад, вторая чуть подлиннее и с загибом к санаторию, и обычно он чередовал их в зависимости от погоды и настроения, своего и Рекса. Сегодня Рекс решил, что им нужно проложить третью тропку, и возразить Алексу на это было нечего — пришлось бежать следом, уповая на то, что новый маршрут окажется без подвоха.

Подвох нашёлся спустя четверть часа. Алекс не припоминал, чтобы в этом районе водились ядовитые змеи, но…

— Рекс, фу! Назад! Быстро!

Рекс, ворча и фыркая, попятился от зарослей черемши, и Алекс, догнав его в два широких шага, успокаивающе провёл рукой по холке, ероша рыжую шерсть. А затем поискал взглядом змею — и не нашёл.

Зато нашёл труп. Бледное безжизненное тело какого-то неудачника лежало у самой тропы лицом вниз, путая в траве чёрные волосы, и всем своим видом демонстрировало Алексу, что выходной летит к чертям.

Алекс негромко выругался и набрал номер дежурной бригады.

 

Звонок от Графа застал Алекса в машине по дороге в центр — сегодня в конторе дежурил Кунц, и, в принципе, один свежий труп вполне мог дождаться понедельника, ничего бы с ним в холодильнике у доктора не сделалось, но не в привычках Алекса было откладывать расследование по личным причинам, да и воскресенье всё равно было испорчено.

— На редкость занимательный труп вы мне нынче сосватали, Алекс!

Даже по эту сторону трубки чувствовалось, что свой выходной доктор точно не считает испорченным.

— Рад за вас, — Алекс вздохнул в трубку. — Я уже еду, минут через двадцать буду в офисе. А что там занимательного? Ну, помимо рук этих…

— Руки, безусловно, тоже. Знаете, никогда прежде не видел такого асимптоматичного омертвения обеих верхних конечностей, сходу даже и не скажу, что могло стать причиной. Возможно, ожоговое поражение… но ткани не обуглены, просто равномерный некроз по всей поверхности, и не только поверхности, заметьте! Поразительно. При этом местами даже сохранился кровоток, насколько я могу судить после беглого осмотра, но, конечно, более уверенные суждения…

— Только после вскрытия, — закончил за него Алекс, и Граф усмехнулся в трубку.

— Именно так, уважаемый. Но это ещё не всё! Скажите мне, в каком состоянии было тело, когда вы его обнаружили?

— М-м… — Алекс потёр лоб. — В бездыханном?

— Шутки шутите, смотрю? Впрочем, не виню, вам и в самом деле было бы сложно такое заметить. Я и сам сперва не поверил, признаюсь, да и сейчас ещё верится с трудом, но вскрытие всё покажет, несомненно.

— Что покажет?

В трубке послышался неясный шум, грохот и звон — кажется, перевернулась каталка, насколько Алекс мог представить. Затем донесся торжествующий возглас Графа, а за ним — чей-то придушенный вопль.

— Доктор, что у вас происходит?

— Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, Алекс, — вернувшийся к разговору Граф явно был доволен собой. — Ваш труп пытался сбежать, но я пресёк это возмутительное поведение. Кстати говоря, вскрытие отпадает за ненадобностью.

Алекс чуть было не вывернул машину на тротуар от неожиданности.

— Доктор, теперь вы решили пошутить?

— Ничего подобного, я совершенно серьёзен. Как приедете, загляните сразу ко мне, хорошо? Очень любопытное зрелище!

 

Труп сидел на каталке, завернувшись в простыню, и зыркал глазами из-под чёрных прядей. Доктор Граф был невозмутим и самодоволен, Алекс чувствовал себя идиотом, Рекс недружелюбно скалился в сторону каталки — видимо, хорошо помнил утреннюю встречу.

— Герр Орочимару утверждает, что зовут его именно так, и больше ничего утверждать не хочет, — доктор Граф картинно развёл руками. — Со своей стороны могу добавить, что пациент ослаблен, вероятно, простужен, страдает хроническим недосыпом, и я всё ещё не определил, что у него с руками, но в целом, Алекс, согласитесь — это уже совершенно не моя епархия.

Алекс склонен был с ним согласиться.

— Как так вышло, доктор?

— Что вы знаете о мнимой смерти, Алекс? Вот-вот. Она же патологический сон, и поразительно, как герр Орочимару продержался в таком состоянии настолько долго, при этом не потеряв способности к адекватному мышлению. А ведь будь причиной инсульт, возможно, мы бы до сих пор не знали его имени! К слову, не исключено, что инсульт всё-таки имел место, равно как и переохлаждение, также не исключена передозировка — впрочем, на анализ крови на содержание веществ вы сводите его сами. Хотя я бы, — доктор Граф мечтательно улыбнулся, — не отказался попридержать его у себя; руки эти, право слово — объеденье, а не профессиональная задачка! А эти глаза?

Он по-хозяйски оттянул герру Орочимару веко — тот, кажется, был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы протестовать — и продемонстрировал Алексу суженный змеиный зрачок.

— Я всё больше склоняюсь к мысли о передозировке, знаете ли, но без явных доказательств…

— Весьма любопытно, — заворожённо кивнул Алекс, но тут же встряхнулся и договорил: — Но, к сожалению, мне придется его забрать. Нужно выяснить, как он оказался посреди леса, да и документов при нём не обнаружено — будет работки нам, в общем.

— Что ж, — Граф с явной неохотой убрал руку, и недавний труп тут же попятился от него в сторону. — Забирайте, раз уж так. Но обязательно расскажите потом, что да как!

— Обязательно. Идёмте со мной, герр Орочимару, — Алекс протянул руку. — Мы поднимемся к нам в отдел и там всё обсудим.

 

— Он явно наркоман, — страшным шёпотом сообщил Бёк, косясь из-за угла на стол Алекса, за которым сейчас сидел гость. — С такими-то глазами! Да у него на физиономии всё написано!

 

Бёка вызвал Кунц, порешив, что негоже коллеге пропускать такое занимательное событие. Бёк, на удивление, возмущаться за вызов в выходной не стал, а ещё у него всегда неплохо работала соображалка, так что с собой из дому он привёз запасной комплект одежды. Штаны на долговязого Орочимару оказались чуть широки и не доходили до щиколоток, зато синяя рубашка пришлась впору. Вопросы были без толку: Орочимару молчал, будто язык прикусил — или и впрямь прикусил, но проверять, разумеется, никто не полез. Сидел за столом, свесив руки вдоль тела, напряжённый, будто струна, каменно молчал на Алекса, неразборчиво шипел на Рекса, Рекс возмущённо лаял, и никакого допроса в этих условиях, разумеется, происходить не могло.

А затем Кунц сообразил одну очень простую вещь: может быть, гостя стоит покормить?

Это и растопило лёд. Орочимару милостиво сообщил несколько фактов из своей биографии, пока ему варили кофе, и пообещал позднее поделиться планами на будущее, судя по всему, весьма глобальными. Сейчас же он сидел за Алексовым столом, согнувшись в три погибели, и осторожно лакал языком горячий кофе. Алексу в голову приходила мысль ему помочь, но, к счастью, тут же благополучно уходила — судя по сноровке, Орочимару не первый день обходился без рук, а кроме того, производил впечатление человека, который не потерпит, чтобы его поили с ложечки.

Да и вообще в целом Орочимару производил впечатление.

 

— Паспорта при нём нет, никакого удостоверения, никаких авиабилетов, даже одежды — ничего, что помогло бы установить личность, — вполголоса сказал Алекс. — Нужно сделать фотографию и объявить в розыск, если ничего умнее не придумаем. Возможно, обратиться в Интерпол — по внешности толком ничего не скажешь, но мало ли, вдруг иностранец?

— Думаешь, откликнется кто-то? — с сомнением пробормотал Кунц. — Я бы только радовался, что избавился от такой физиономии перед глазами…

— И разослать запрос по наркологическим клиникам, — ввернул Бёк и снова покосился за угол — Орочимару, всё в той же позе, изогнув длинную шею под немыслимым углом, примеривался к булочке, которую ранее Бёк для него заботливо развернул. — Я ж говорю, их клиент. Нормальные люди так себя не ведут.

Он покосился ещё раз, да так и замер на месте — булочки уже не было. Орочимару сыто облизывался, опустив тяжёлые веки, и ничто не выдавало, что секунду назад на столе перед ним что-то лежало.

— Не будем делать скоропалительных выводов, — возразил Алекс. — Сперва анализ крови…

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, простучали шаги, и в контору ворвался растрёпанный молодой человек в очках.

— Орочимару-сама! — взвыл он в отчаянии и заозирался. — Где вы!

Бёк, Алекс и Кунц синхронно указали ему направление.

— Орочимару-сама! — ещё раз, теперь уже торжествующе возопил очкарик и решительно зашагал к столу. — Мы вас обыскались уже! Вы же сказали — на два часа!

Орочимару перевёл на него взгляд, и очкарик притих.

— Идёмте домой, Орочимару-сама, — просительно сказал он. — В этом мире такое всё равно не лечат, я узнавал…

— Я должен был перепроверить, — оборвал его Орочимару и тяжело поднялся — очкарик, сориентировавшись, тут же поднырнул ему под руку. — Идём. Времени осталось мало.

— А как же документы? — в наступившей тишине обиженно протянул Кунц. Очкарик, обернувшись, прожёг его взглядом.

— Орочимару-сама, можно мне будет их всех убить?

— Нет, Кабуто. Убивать будешь дома.

Ковыляя, Орочимару добрался к дверям и там остановился, будто что-то забыл.

— Орочимару-сама?

— Впрочем, нет. В этом городе придется немного задержаться, Кабуто. Я должен узнать, где они берут эти восхитительные булочки.

И вышел с видом римского сенатора.

 

— Определённо наркоман, — с чувством сказал Бёк, когда отмер. — И один, и другой.

— Зато булочки оценил, — с уважением протянул Кунц. — Алекс, мы будем их догонять? Документы же?

— Пусть, — махнул рукой Алекс и пошёл к вешалке за своим пальто. — Всё, я поехал домой. Мне определённо нужно немного отоспаться.

Судя по широкому зевку, Рекс был с ним совершенно согласен.


End file.
